1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a management apparatus, an information processing apparatus, a management method, and an information processing method configured to protect a copyright of content.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been provided a service of distributing digital content such as music content and video content (hereinafter referred to as content) from a server storing the content to information processing apparatuses owned by a user, such as a PC (personal computer) and a mobile phone. Even if the content is copied or is transmitted many times, the quality thereof is not degraded. Under these circumstances, a copyright protecting technique to restrict the use of content has been receiving attention.
As the copyright protecting technique, the following method can be used. That is, a server distributes encrypted content and a license including a content key to decrypt the content to an information processing apparatus at the same time or separately, so that the content can be used only by the information processing apparatus having the license.
Note that, since the copyright protecting technique applied to a PC is different from that applied to a mobile phone, there is no compatibility between a license for a PC and a license for a mobile phone. Therefore, when content usable in a PC is transferred to a mobile phone so as to be used in the mobile phone, a new license for the mobile phone is issued to the mobile phone. The issue of the license for the mobile phone has conventionally been performed by converting the license for the PC to the license for the mobile phone in a securely protected unit of the PC (see Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-215974).